Too Many Eyes Watching
Fan-Fic Series: Episode 2 The alarm was roaring through the whole structure, the room was read. And Raven, was still thinking, then a voice broke the silence in the team. "Well whoever that was", Robin interrupted, "it's gonna have to wait, Titans move!" In the town plaza... The Titans were still, shocked at what they are seeing. Eventhough they saw it before, they couldn't believe it. Dr. Light was strung upside down on a post and was shivering in fear, crying for help. Slowly, Robin approached the man and asked him, "Dr. Light, who did this?" Limping he pointed towards the sky and said," He isn't human, hi---his---his eyes---'''uhhhghuu....they were fill----filled with ra---rage." Then Raven turned around, pointing her head towards a crossing, her eyes widened the took as step back, as if she was threatened. What she saw was bonechilling, the stranger, he was watching them, well rather her. She blinked to see if it were real, then, the moment her eyes opened he was gone. Relieved, but still unsure of what to do, she faced her teammates again. "My scanners have nothing, no trace of anything", Cyborg said. Beat Boy then morphed into a dog and sniffed around. "Whoever did this, must've been pretty hideous", Starfire commented. "I got something", Beast Boy interrupted, all of them immediately looked at him, "hehehehe...false alarm...", he added while scratching his head. "Corndog...", Raven said, "don't you ever get full?", she asked. "Not on Tuesdays really", he replied. Suddenly , Robin's communicator rang. "Titans, let's leave Dr. Light here, we've got other things to attend to. Titans move", Robin ordered. Dr. Light then shouted,"Take me with you!!!", but with no reply. ''On top of a 35 story building...'' There, they find Johnny, in the same state as Dr. Light. "Johnny?...you Ok?", Robin asked. He simply replied with a cowaring voice,"He isn't human...he aint human....", he simply repeated. "Johnny I need you to focus", Robin told Johnny while touching him in the shoulder, "who did this to you?", he then asked. Johnny began liftng his hand and pointed in the building infront him. All of the Titans twisted their head towards the building; unsure of what they were seeing the drew closer. It was the reflection of a man in a cloak like Raven's, only black. Robin then instinctively turned around and saw the man. He went pale white; as if all his happiness and his valor were stripped away. With a touch from Raven, he regained them back, the other Titans then sees the stranger. "Titans, catch him!", Robin ordered and they all went to chase him. As they drew near him, he simply floated backwards, as if he were flying until he reached the ledge. The Titans halted and Robin asked the man, "Who are you?" Then, fire formed letters infront of him. It spelled an ancient language. "That's Ancient Sumerian", Raven said. "Can you read it?", asked Robin. Raven nodded, "What does it say?", Robin asked. "Wrong question, young warrior?" ''Raven read the symbols, "He's pretty formal." The stranger then went closer to the edge of the building top. The fires then formed another set and Raven began reading again, ''"I gave them what they should have received, judgement." "Can we talk?" asked Robin. Suddenly, Beast Boy saw something in the sun, some sort of image. "Watch out!!!", he shouted. ''BOOM!!!, the whole building top was leveled by the huge man who struck down at it. When the Titans found their footing, they saw a man bigger than Cyborg or Adonis, the man had a huge sword in his back. Suddenly, the huge man started bringing his hand to his sword. The Titans were petrified, then, the smaller man, held him by his shoulder. The big man then dropped his hand, the smaller man then talked to Raven telepathically; "Forgive my friend, he meant no harm, we mean no harm. There is no need for violence. We do not want to hurt anyone, especially you my child. You will soon know our purpose here. For now we shall leave you in peace. Never fear, I will not break my promise to you my child...you will come to know me and I '''will' be watching over you..."'' Then, right before their eyes, they vanished...with no trace... '''''That night... "Starfire...'RUN'!!!!!!!!!", shouted a distant voice; accompanying the voice was a low but very powerful sound, an explosion, soon all the noise, all the screams,...were gone. Nothing, but silence enveloped the sleeping child. Darkness crawled and crept closer...and closer...and...closer." "Child....", a distant voice called, "child...wake up my child...free yourself from the nightmare....", it bellowed, "open your eyes...." "Ahhh", she said while getting up from her slumber... "Good child...now sit....", the calm voice told her. From the shadows came the figure of a man. "Who are you?", the girl asked. "Who I am is of no importance while you can see me in this part of the world", ''the figure answered. Confused, the girl asked, "What do you mean?" ''"If you listened more clearly when I told you, you wouldn't be asking said question", ''he answered sarcastically. "Fine, why are you here, and who '''ARE' you", she said in a frustrated tone. "I find meditation, the best way to hide ones thoughts to oneself", ''the man explained, ''"focus child, there is only one place where we can talk; and where no one can see nor hear us..." After thinking it over Raven finally decides to know him. She sits in meditating position and started to meditate, suddenly, someone touched her hand. It broke her concentration and found out that the man was the one holding her hands. He was floating in a meditating position, the man then notices her and told her,'' "Don't worry, I have done this many times my child, trust me." She was skeptic; trust for her is a very difficult thing to find from someone whose name isn't known to her. After a few minutes, she then decides to for go with her meditation. A few moments later, she was in her mind, but there was something wrong. Infront her was a whole new place. Something that she hasn't seen in there; she looked down and saw a white crack. Then; an unfamilliar voice called to her, "Child!", said the voice. Raven then looked to the direction where the voice was coming from. It was him, the stranger whom she thought was killed by the giant scorpion. "You?", she says. "Yes, it is I", he said with a small smile. "Where are we?", Raven asked as she looked around the strange place she was in. "As of now", he said, "you are in my mind." "Your mind?", she asked again. "Yes", he answered, "and over there is your mind", he said while pointing in the opposite direction Raven was facing. Raven turned her head and saw this dark gloomy place, it was her mind. Barren and empty, no life seemed to flourish in it. "So this is what it look likes from afar", she said, "I never thought I'd get this disappointed about myself", she said as she went within the boundary of her mind. "Won't you come in if you want to talk?", she asked. The man points his finger in the middle of the crack in to the portion of Raven's mind; then he was shocked by some sort of electric barrier. "I can't enter you mind", he said, "as you can see, I'm prohibited", he added. "But I just entered your mind", she said with a curious tone, "why can't you?" "It is because of a simple fact that you don't trust me", he smirked. "But I do", she replied, as if she was guilty of having get hurt. "Its not that simple my child", he explained, " You need to trust me, trust as so that you can show me the most inner reccesses of your mind, my dear. You must let me enter your mind in a sense that it is like my own mind." She thought for a second; she kept telling herself to just do it, but her natural instincts when it comes to trust shouts back at her that she hardly know his name, now your just gonna let him enter your mind. ''Your nuts!!! A few moments later, she then gave in, and Azriath was able to step into Raven's mind. "Child", he called to her, "just know that when you loose that sense of trust, you'll put me in a traumatic condition." "What?", she asked. "You might just kill me", he simply answered. After hearing what the man said, she grew pale, thinking to herself that in a second of doubt, she could kill him. She was petrified. "Now", he said while he was about to sit in a chair, "Shall we begin?" Raven was not listening, she was preoccupied of what she saw, there was no chair there. "It's our mind my dear", he explained to her," I could think of a glass of water and it will appear in the palm of my hand, or a five meter table with an all you can eat buffet." Her eyes widened, but then sat down on a chair that she thought. "Green?", the stranger asked her. Upon hearing it, the chair then turned blue. "Can we just go ahead with it?" The stranger smiled at her, "I asked that first" he said. Silence.... "What are we doing", she asked in an annoyed tone, "I thought we were supposed to be talking", she further added. "Well", he said, "you haven't asked a question yet; what do you think should I do, talk with no purpose, direction and look stupid", he answered sarcastically. (Momentary silence)] "Fine!", she says, "Ok, here goes...who are you?" "Now were talking", he said whence standing up, "I...am...an angel." "I know that", she muttered. "Oh, really?", he asked, "It seems like I underestimated your prowess in perception my dear." "Yes, but what I want to know is which one are you?", she asked. "I beg your pardon my dear?", he answered. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. He then bent his head. He thought for sometime and arrived to a conclusion. "Do you have the Memoirs of Jacintus?" She nodded. "I was wondering if you know what happened to the rest of the book?", she asked. "Well....", he said while sitting down, "The rest of the Memoir...was burned by Miczarck...he was a caretaker for all the knowledge containing...well us....after hearing that Jacintus, a former angel wrote a very detailed book about the Wings War he went to Jacintus", he explained. "What happened then?", Raven asked. "It's the same old story", he replied, "Miczarck tried to take the book from him....but there was someone who got in the way." "You", she muttered sarcastically. "I marvel in the power of your perception", he remarked, "That's the reason the book is missing the most important parts of it which is all in here", he explained while pointing his head, "I remember it as if it were just yesterday." Then he began retelling the story of the Wings War; Long ago, there was a truce. No Light, nor demon must enter human plane...it was just that simple. That was supposedly the rule of the truce; but then...Mithral, a Fallen angel...started a coup within human plane...he stirred the Western part of the world to revolution...war was inevitable, they were hell bent on world domination. In order to save human plane...Genia created a '''Shenzei...'some sort of created battle ground where time in the human plane stops. She used all her Light to do so...thus...she died for a cause I still couldn't understand. The war of the Candlelights and the Shadows began...'' (cue the slurping sound as Raven helps herself with a slurpee...) The Highest Order declared all out war against Tartarus all because of one their own...for me the war was pointless...but I had to fight...The reason was because my sister, Zelmira...was a frontliner...I had to find her in a field of war more vast that Earth itself...I found her...but not in the best condition I wanted to be...She was severely injured; how come not...they were fighting Leora...as far as I am concerned, only Knights should have been instructed to fight against any of the Shadows...I was furious; after seeing her in that condition, I went to frontlines of Ponthus Daedalum...a part of the battlefield where most of the Shadows were fighting...including the firespawn Ttitan, Balrog... (Then...their surroundings suddenly mimicked the battlefield, Azriath was showing Raven what really happened. The whole Wings War came to life inside their minds. Raven dropped the slurpee in awe...every piece was detailed; from the face to the weapon they were weilding...) Azriath then stood beside a warrior with long black hair, wearing a black priest's mantle. He then explains who he is, "This was I...in the duration of the Wings War..." "You look", she said,"...pretty different..." He smiled. "Now...where were we..."; he then continued with the story. I was there...but unknown to me...my friends would also be there. Other angels, who soon after giving up their wings, formed a group to keep the world safe...there, we fought Balrog. The Shadow Flame Titan hurled his sword towards me; lucky for me, I had my friends with me. Arturios, my bestfriend, took the Balrogs blade against his; then I saw all of them: Cxrion, his brother Rexion and the secretive Cervantes. They were all there with me...and we fought...as one. Summoning all our Lights...we defeated Balrog then the rest followed. The war between the Highest and Tartarus was over; or so we thought... Down at Pothus Ferum...the war began once againt this time...Leora and Xinthia were led by the brothers Darok and Gilbathras...there we fought long and hard...the war lasted for a hundred years. Eventually Leora was vanquished and Xintia surrendered to her father, Arturios. Just as I defeated Darok I saw this young demon named Zykahadhras. He too was a frontliner...from him, I realize that this war '''IS '''pointless, I told him to go home...and so he did, just after that I was faced by the demon general, '' ''Gilbathras...we fought for months long...our swords reshaped Ponthus Ferum...many a Light nor a demon was spared from the clashes of our blades...Utilizing the power of my Light. I summoned the strength to defeat him...thus, marking the end of the Wings War; and...the beginning...of my torment... ''Episode 2 : ''END Category:Fan-episode